This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a common and troublesome phenomena observed in dry conditions. When a person walks across a carpet or gets into our out of an upholstered chair, for example, the static generated can reach as high as 18 kv. This static electricity can travel from the person or furniture to electronic devices, particularly those having a power supply connected to an AC outlet. When the outlet is grounded using a three-prong plug, the static discharge can usually be diverted around any delicate electronic components so that minimal damage is observed. The third prong is connected to an earth ground that acts as the least resistance path for discharge of the static electricity. However, when the device employs a power supply or charger that does not feature a grounded three-prong plug, the static discharge can run rampant through delicate electronic components, causing damage to the electronic device and its power supply.
While the grounded outlet and three-prong plug would seemingly solve the electrostatic discharge problem, not all homes and buildings are equipped with this feature. Moreover, there are many electronic devices that do not have a three-prong plug. In these instances, the electronic devices are prone to damage due to electrostatic discharge.